


sensory music

by asomeonenamedjey



Category: wintergatan
Genre: Autism, Gen, martin molin - Freeform, sensory issues, wintergatan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asomeonenamedjey/pseuds/asomeonenamedjey
Summary: martin goes to the store but forgets his noise cancelling headphones





	sensory music

its only been a few minutes at the store. martin forgot to bring his noise canceling, white headphones, but on the drive, he assumed he would be fine. he could hear each footstep from the busy market, burning at his ears. he only needed a few things yet this short trip feels like forever. the noise made his eyes blur and he was losing his balance. he was losing his goal, he had to get what he needed and get out. cocoa powder, baking pouder, cocoa powder, baking powder cocoa powder, baking powder. like music he repeated those words to himself in his head, repitition was what eased his over sensitive mind and body. eights he mumbled to himself, that's what it sounded like to him. the fact that you can turn simple words into music was amazing to Martin. he hummed to himself, it composed him. he made to the baking aisle he got what he needed and managed to pay 3.90 euro. thank god no one talked to him that would have been a disaster. as Martin made his way out of the store gradually his eyes came back and he gained his balance. he put his star chew in his mouth and started to drive home


End file.
